


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by buzzedbee20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After-life, Angst, Charachter Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic, I guess. Remus and Tonks take the next step together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Remus, Tonks, or any HP stuff. Because if I did, this wouldn't have happened to two of my favorite characters.  
> A/N: This is the first thing I wrote for this pairing, and I still really love it.

He could feel it in his soul. Despite the noise of battle around him, and the green and red streaks jetting past him at every second, there was a stillness inside of him, as if a part of him had unexpectedly shut off. He started to run, wand up, looking for her. He didn't search long before he saw a bit of bright pink sticking out of the corner of a bush. And there she was, looking so peaceful she might have been sleeping. His world stopped. He fell to his knees and reached out to touch her, he caressed her face with the back of his hand, tears running down his own. Then it felt as if he'd been kicked hard in the back as he fell, flat on his face next to her, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Slowly, he got up and brushed himself off, looking around him. He's no longer on the Hogwarts grounds. He's in a hallway, and he can make out her shape at the end of it. When he reaches her, she silently holds out a hand for him which he accepts. They walk hand in hand to the door ahead, and together they go through into the darkness that awaits.


End file.
